Accesible pero inalcanzable
by AntoinetteAntis
Summary: "Por estar entumecida en el ensueño de la incertidumbre no respetó sus propios deseos, solo la intensidad de vivir de recuerdos. Y es irónico que estos le proporcionen más satisfacción que el iniciar algo nuevo. Estar estancada en el pasado no es bueno, pero es adictivo".- Pensamientos de Barbara hacia su chico maravilla.


**Glosario de Nombres:**

**Stephanie Brown:** Tercer Batgirl a cargo de Barbara Gordon. _Apodo:_ Steph

**Barbara Gordon:** Primer Batgirl, actual Oracle. _Apodo:_ Babs

**Richard Grayson:** Primer Robin, actual Nightwing. _Apodo:_ Dick

**Damian Wayne:** Cuarto robin hombre. Hijo de Bruce Wayne

**Dinah Lance:** Black Canary. Miembro de las Birds of Prey.

**Birds of Prey:** Grupo a cargo de Oracle.

* * *

**Accesible pero inalcanzable**

* * *

_Disclaimer__:_ Los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen; Son propiedad de _DC comics._

* * *

Las noches de Gotham no eran lo que se dicen pacíficas, pero en verano eran sumamente agradables por la baja temperatura que se podía disfrutar. Luna en cuarto menguante y el cielo cubierto de estrellas que brillaban aterciopelando el oscuro cielo.

Todo parecía perfecto y tranquilo. Todo excepto su propia mente...

Así es, ese lugar en donde no importase el alrededor, ella siempre encontraría la forma en la cual torturarse… ¡Cómo si ser una vigilante nocturna no fuese suficiente!

Dejó de admirar la ciudad por la ventana, se sacó los lentes y soltó su roja cabellera.

Barbara Gordon estaba muy decaída; Tenía los cabellos amarañados y pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos. No estaba conforme con su semana de vacaciones, pero Bruce había insistido en que se la tomase debido a su buen desempeño ¿laboral?

Bueno, tal vez si podía catalogarlo así, pero ella disfrutaba de su trabajo. Le encantaba tanto que dejaba de vivir para cumplirlo.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que quedó discapacitada y el ser "Oracle" la hacía sentir útil.

_**Necesaria.**_

Por primera vez sentía validación interna haciendo algo, ya que todo lo que había hecho en su vida era simplemente contentar a sus padres y lograr aceptación.

Tomaba clases de ballet desde chica, pero siendo sincera no las había comenzado por amor a la danza, sino para moldear su cuerpo, obtener resultados y ganar un poco de femineidad que como típica prepuberta no había logrado alcanzar aún. Luego, tal vez luego, le haya agarrado el gusto, pero no era hipócrita: _Lo hizo por aceptación_.

Siempre había sido diferente: Cabello rojo, pecas, miopía y viviendo con una familia que no era suya. James Gordon la había apañado pero ella sabía en ese momento que él no era su verdadero padre.

No es que haya tenido algún trauma con ésto último, pero sumaba a la lista de cosas poco-ordinarias que poseía.

Tiempo después entendió que cada persona era un mundo aparte y dejó de buscar reconocimiento a los ojos de los demás para poder moldearse como persona. Fue así como desarrolló un extraño gusto por la informática y por sobre todo _la justicia_.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al rememorar los hechos que la llevaron a conocer a sus mentores: Batman y Robin.

Disfrazarse como Batgirl había comenzado como un juego para concluir en un verdadero desafío consigo misma. Había encontrado algo en lo que era buena y no quería dejarlo.

Conoció gente maravillosa como Bruce y Richard…

_- Dick…-_ Frunció el ceño y su mirada se tornó perdida.

No quería pensar en él y menos ahora. Siempre que recordaba sus cabellos azabaches, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa y gentileza se sentía realmente muy mal.

Aquel lejano niño estuvo siempre en su vida brindándole los mejores recuerdos y eso le provocaba una dicha proporcional a una enorme tristeza.

Richard Grayson, alias Nightwing luego de una disputa con Bruce, era un ser excepcional. Siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en él y poseía una amabilidad capaz de derretir al corazón más frío.

- La estrella más brillante de la noche- dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

Lamentaba mucho no haber correspondido a sus sentimientos cuando él los dejó externalizar en su juventud. Ella no tenía la culpa porque tampoco podía decodificar lo que sentía por él en esos momentos.

Además, el ex joven maravilla era así con todas las personas que lo rodeaban, siempre tan extrovertido y lleno de vida…

- Accesible pero inalcanzable- sentenció su boca sin pedirle permiso. Era muy fácil llegar a Dick (accesible), por lo que también era muy egoísta de su parte querer acapararlo (inalcanzable).

El entrar en esa dicotomía la agobiaba. La coraza de su corazón estaba siempre alerta cuando se trataba de él y tenía miedo de que algún día se aleje de su vida debido al trato frío que siempre le estaba dando.

- Babs~~~~ Babs~~~~ - la voz de la pantalla de su ordenador la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, sí… ¿Qué sucede Dinah?- contestó al instante.

La susodicha rió estrepitosamente- Vengo llamándote desde hace 10 minutos; y por lo que pude verte desde la web cam que dejaste prendida, estás muy distraída ¿Sucedió algo?-

La pelirroja sonrió apenada. Había dejado prendida la cámara sin querer ¡Qué torpe había sido!

- Absolutamente nada- sonrió cansada- ¿Qué tenías que comunicarme con tanta urgencia, Black Canary?-

- Oh, lo lamento ¿Estamos en horario laboral?- bromeó al darse cuenta que Barbara la llamó por su nombre de heroína.

Babs sonrió- No, por supuesto que no. Bruce me dio vacaciones, por ende, a ti también. Por el momento no tengo misiones para las Birds of Prey.-

- ¡Excelente! Porque quiero que esta noche me acompañes a un lugar.-

- E-Espera Dinah. Apenas son las 20:00…-

- Había olvidado que eras toda una abuelita que se duerme a las 21:00- ironizó la rubia.

- No estoy de ánimo para salir…-

- Demasiado tarde- Canary guiñó el ojo desde la web cam- Envié a alguien para que te traiga. Te espero en mi casa a las 21:30.-

- ¡Ey, Dinah!- pero la pantalla estaba toda en negro. Acto seguido escuchó el timbre de su apartamento- Maldición…- musitó.

Con dificultad y a regañetes se aproximó al comunicador- ¿Diga?-

- ¡BABSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~~~~~~! – Esa chillona, alegre y juvenil voz solo podía ser de…

- ¿Stephanie?- preguntó mientras se tapaba los oídos.

- Así es, déjanos entrar- Stephanie Brown, tercera batgirl y actualmente a su cargo estaba afuera del edificio de su apartamento.

_- Genial… lo que me faltaba. Muchas gracias Dinah Lance_- Barbara sabía muy bien que la pequeña Stephanie podía ser muy densa cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza, por lo que ahora sí estaba perdida. Sería arrastrada a la casa de Black Canary a la fuerza por culpa de esa chiquilla- Espera… ¿"Déjanos"?- preguntó nuevamente al darse cuenta de que la chica había dado a entender que no venía sola.

- Tsk, no te emociones Gordon. No vine porque quise, me preocupes o algo por el estilo- oyó una voz petulante e infantil hablar- Alfred me envió para vigilar a Brown. Es de noche y pese a todo es una mujer-

- ¿Perdón? Que yo sepa, puedo cuidarme muy bien sola, no necesito que un niño de 10 años me proteja- le discutió la rubia

- Uffff, Ya pasen- bufó Barbara mientras les habilitaba la entrada del edificio por medio del interruptor.

Apenas abrió la puerta de su apartamento Stephanie le saltó encima y la abrazó fuertemente- BABSSSSS ¡Tanto tiempo~~~~~!-

- Sí, yo también me alegro de verte Steph- le dijo mientras trataba de sacársela de encima. La jovencita estaba prácticamente sentada en su regazo.

- Tsk, Compórtate, fatgirl- le reprochó Damian con la mirada- Buenas noches, Gordon-

- Hola, Damian- saludó Barbara.

- No puedo creer lo dejada que estás, Babs. Tienes el cabello hecho un desastre y no llevas ni una pizca de maquillaje.- la criticó la rubia- Ve a ducharte. Nosotros esperamos aquí- le ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

La pelirroja le hizo caso sin chistar. Era mejor estar a favor de la actual batgirl que en contra. No entendía por qué todos insistían en que debía salir más, si al fin y al cabo la única emoción que experimentaba en su vida era su trabajo como Oracle; Tener una vida normal para ella era una utopía desde que aceptó el hecho de estar discapacitada.

Apenas terminó de ducharse, maquillarse y vestirse, salió a verificar si los pequeños estaban aún en la sala.

Su sorpresa fue mucha al momento de darse cuenta de que no solo desaparecieron como por arte de magia, sino que había un intruso en su apartamento; Un hombre que se encontraba dándole la espalda en su living.

- ¿Dick?- preguntó temiendo que el susodicho sea él, pero pudo corroborarlo al momento en el que éste se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

Sus ojos se encontraron: Verde vs Azul.

El labio de la pelirroja empezó a temblar. Ni ella misma sabía el por qué, solo se limitó a tratar de detener el movimiento; Pero no pudo: Era involuntario, al igual que sus sentimientos hacia Nightwing.

El solo ver a Dick la desarmaba. Sus defensas estaban bajas y sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas ¿Desde cuando había adoptado ese comportamiento de niña tímida? Si ella era una mujer directa… ¿O será que esta faceta suya era la que siempre quiso esconder y el ex jóven maravilla sacaba a relucir constantemente en ella?

Él la observó con ternura y le devolvió el saludo- Hola, Babs- se acercó - ¿Cómo has estado?-

La chica retrocedió. No podía tan siquiera hablar. Estaba abrumada. No estaba preparada para verlo, no después de tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Habían pasado meses desde que no se veían y a decir verdad ella estaba un poco sensible aún. Richard Grayson siempre tenía tiempo para los demás excepto para ella. No podía reprimir tanto egoísmo, le dolía; por eso terminó aceptando que él no era una persona con la cual ella podría establecer una relación amorosa. Richard Grayson era un espíritu libre y estaba conforme con esa premisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó casi en una urgencia- ¿Y donde están Stephanie y Damian?-

Nightwing abrió los ojos ligeramente. No se esperaba tanto reproche en una visita- Se fueron- dijo cortante- Vine a verte-

- ¿Para qué? Que yo sepa hoy es mi día libre. Iba a salir con Dinah- de repente Dick empezó a reir a carcajadas- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó enojada.

- En realidad, Dinah, Damian y Stephanie me ayudaron a venir hacia aquí. Sabía que si venía directamente no me ibas a abrir- se sentó en el sofá- Era todo parte de un plan mío- guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

A la pelirroja no le dio una pizca de gracia toda la situación. Luego se las arreglaría con Stephanie y Dinah; Con Damian no, seguramente terminó siendo arrastrado en esto ya que le tenía un gran cariño a Grayson.

- Sigo sin entender el motivo de tu visita- bufó molesta.

- Babs. No entiendo qué te pasa. Solíamos ser muy unidos-

- "Solíamos"-

- ¿Disculpa?- parpadeó él.

- No te estoy reprochando nada, Dick. Me cansé de ser siempre la sobra de tu tiempo…- le dolió decir eso último.

- Nunca fuiste la sobra de mi tiempo-

- No me mientas. Si no estás en la Justice League, te estás comprometiendo con algún alienígena- ironizó- Cuando yo…- calló antes de decir algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse. Lo cierto es que ella había tenido mil oportunidades de decirle a él lo que sentía, pero fue muy cobarde. Si había aguantado todo eso sin chistar fue porque tenía miedo…

Por estar entumecida en el ensueño de la incertidumbre no respetó sus propios deseos, solo la intensidad de vivir de recuerdos. Y es irónico que estos le proporcionen más satisfacción que el iniciar algo nuevo. Estar estancada en el pasado no es bueno, pero es adictivo.

- ¿Tu qué, Babs?- Se levantó del sofá y se aproximó hacia ella- No entiendo la razón de tu enojo, pero quiero que sepas que jamás has sido la sobra de mi tiempo; Muy por el contrario, siempre has sido alguien en quién gastar mi tiempo libre de preocupaciones. Contigo me siento sumamente cómodo- le sonrió.

- Nada- dijo ella mientras se tocaba el ceño- Es solo que estoy muy estresada. Disculpa.-

- Mejor, porque te iba a sacar a pasear- le sonrió ¡Genial¡ Dick siempre volvía al estado de felicidad y despreocupación inicial ¿Es que no tenía nervios ese hombre? ¿No sentía la tensión en el ambiente?

Tal vez era mejor dejar todo así por el momento. Ella aún no estaba preparada para decirle lo que sentía. Realmente Richard Grayson era su punto débil.

- ¿A donde?-

- A recuperar el tiempo perdido, señorita Gordon- y dicho ésto besó su frente. Automáticamente su cara y su cabello parecieron estar del mismo color.

No sabía qué tenía planeado hacer Dick con ella esta noche, pero sea lo que sea, estaba segura que iba a atesorarlo en su memoria para siempre, al igual que todas las experiencias vividas que compartieron.

Fin.-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Este es mi primer fic de Batman; más precisamente de DickxBabs. Me encanta la relación de ambos, son mi pareja preferida en todo DC.

Espero que les haya gustado :). C-ya~~*


End file.
